


Six Feet Under Getting Under Your Skin

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Angsty Introspection, M/M, just a little evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: The flowers wilt away when wraps his arms around his husband, the previously vibrant green leaves wither and blacken around his bare feet.





	Six Feet Under Getting Under Your Skin

The flowers wilt away when wraps his arms around his husband, the previously vibrant green leaves wither and blacken around his bare feet. Gods, Simon missed this, just as it should be, while earth slept, he and Baz would be doing anything but. It's at least better than fighting, the separation was healthy, but Simon found that hard to remember in the summer months, the taste of death (and Baz) on his lips a fading memory. "Long time no see?"

His husband's smirk somehow feels more teasing and indulgent than taunting and almost threatening. Simon knew he'd grow sick of it in the coming months, but for now, he didn't care. "Depends on how you see it, darling."

By then, they're gone, Baz guiding him down the stairs (too many, he doesn't understand why his husband refuses to adapt to Normal society when everyone else has, it's like Baz has something against elevators, for Gods' sake). As they go further in, the birds that always seemed to be following him turned tail, flowers rotting away instantly before stopping all together. They're home all right, and hand in hand no less. "Did you miss me?" Simon's voice is too quiet, he hadn't meant for it to slip out. 

"Every, single, Gods-damned day." Baz muttered back, brushing a gentle, hesitant kiss to Simon's forehead, maybe this wasn't as awful as he was hoping for.


End file.
